BSC Dolls
Baby-sitters Club dolls were released three times: in 1991 by Remco, and in 1993 and 1998 by Kenner. The 1991 dolls featured each baby-sitter paired with a "favorite charge", while the 1993 dolls featured the baby-sitter by herself. The 1991 and 1998 were small, barbie-sized dolls while the 1993 dolls were 18" long. In addition, a Karen Brewer plush doll was released in 1992. 1991 Remco dolls Full article: Remco BSC dolls In 1991-1992, Remco released sets of two dolls, a baby-sitter and her favorite charge. Some baby-sitters had two sets of dolls with a different charge. The dolls sets were also released with different outfits. In addition, a deluxe set containing eight dolls was released. Each doll set came with a mini book: How-to Guide to the Baby-sitters Club. *Kristy and Karen Brewer (Released twice with different outfits) *Mary Anne and Jenny Prezzioso *Claudia and Jenny Prezzioso or Jamie Newton *Stacey and Charlotte Johanssen (Released twice with different outfits) *Dawn and Jackie Rodowsky *Mallory and Claire Pike *Jessi and Becca Ramsey (Released twice with different outfits) *Baby-sitters Club dolls Deluxe Gift Set doll collection - containing eight dolls: Kristy & Karen, Claudia & Jenny, Stacey & Charlotte, and Jessi & Becca Kristy Karen 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Kristy & Karen Stacey Charlotte 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Stacey & Charlotte Jessi Becca 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Jessi & Becca Dawn Jackie 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Dawn & Jackie Claudia Jenny Remco dolls box front.jpg|Claudia and Jenny Jessi Becca Remco dolls box front yellow dress.jpg|Jessi and Becca (different outfit) Stacey Charlotte Remco dolls box front blue dress.jpg|Stacey and Charlotte (different outfit) Mallory Claire 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Mallory and Claire Claudia Jamie 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Claudia and Jamie Mary Anne Jenny 1991 Remco dolls box front.jpg|Mary Anne and Jenny Baby-sitters Club dolls Deluxe Gift Set doll collection Remco box front.jpg|Deluxe Gift Set front 1993 Kenner dolls Full article: Kenner BSC dolls ]] Scholastic and Kenner created a line of seven 18" Baby-Sitters Club dolls in 1993 for each of the seven baby-sitters: Kristy, Mary Anne, Claudia, Stacey, Dawn, Mallory, and Jessi. Each doll was uniquely designed and dressed and came with its own special edition mini book. One doll and one mini book was made for each baby-sitter. Mini books *Mallory and the Pet Disaster *Mary Anne and the Lost Boy *Dawn and the Junk Food Kids *Starring Jessi Ramsey! *Claudia Saves the Day *Kristy and the Triple Trouble *Stacey Hates Shopping Gallery Kristy_1993_Kenner_doll_box_front.jpg|Kristy Mary_Anne_1993_Kenner_doll_box_front.jpg|Mary Anne Claudia 1993 Kenner doll box front.jpg|Claudia Dawn 1993 Kenner doll box front.jpg|Dawn Jessi_1993_Kenner_doll_box_front.jpg|Jessi Claudia 1993 Kenner doll box back.jpg|Back of box 1998 Kenner dolls Four barbie-size dolls were released: Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, and Mallory. Kristy 1998 Kenner doll box front.jpg|Kristy Mallory_1998_Kenner_doll.jpg|Mallory Claudia 1998 Kenner doll box front.jpg|Claudia Stacey 1998 Kenner doll box front.jpg|Stacey Kristy 1998 Kenner doll box back.jpg|Back of box 1992 Determined Productions Karen Brewer Plush doll 1992 Karen Plush doll front no tags.jpg|Karen doll front 1992 Karen Plush doll in bag with tag.jpg|New in bag Karen plush doll tag front closeup.jpg|Tag front Karen Plush doll tag back.jpg|Tag back Category:Merchandise Category:BSC Memorabilia Category:Dolls